In The Aftermath
by Darkness4Light1
Summary: Post 'Goodbye'. The family reacts and Kurt and Blaine work out their issues and plan for the future


"No…"

Kurt flinched, the whispered word from his boyfriend's mouth almost too loud in the silent room, he blinked and watched another tear hit the carpet, unable to look up and at the other teen standing, reading his rejection letter.

"Why? You…you did everything right. You aced your audition, Ms Thibideaux said so, and you were amazing!" Blaine's voice rose with each word, quiet and calm at first, he was bordering on hysterical; unable to understand why Kurt would be rejected. Why everything they'd been through, all the preparations, the excitement, the stress, the jealousy and arguments, the painful 'goodbye', just to be told Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

Blaine looked over at Burt, almost begging him why. The man who'd been slumped in his chair since Kurt had come home, heartbroken with Blaine in tow and Finn trailing behind and asked him and Carole to come to the front room telling them that they wouldn't be going to college sighed and walked over to Blaine, wrestled the letter out of his hands and walked behind the couch Kurt was sat on, resting a hand on his shoulder and read the words himself.

After about 5 minutes of silence Kurt spoke up quietly, still not looking up from the dark blue carpet or at any of them. "Because I had nothing but Glee Club and football on my extracurricular transcript, Rachel had 19 clubs. My out of school activities were mainly drinking coffee and making out with you."

"You're blaming me for this?" Blaine shouted, staring at his boyfriend in shock, mouth wide open.

"Blaine…" Burt and Carole warned simultaneously but were cut off by Kurt, finally raising his head and glaring back at Blaine.

"What? Did I say I was blaming you? Can't you think about me for one minute and not realise I'm not getting at you? This was my future Blaine! I rested everything on getting into NYADA and I didn't! At least now you get your wish, now I can stay in fucking Lima with you!" Kurt wrenched away from Burt's hand, glaring at Blaine as he stared back, shocked. "Get out Blaine."

Blaine's mouth finally clicked shut and his eyes welled up with tears, he hadn't meant this at all. How could Kurt think he'd be happy about this? "Kurt, I…"

Kurt held up a hand dismissively, tears rolling down his cheeks and aware he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. "I said get out Blaine, leave me alone." Kurt almost whispered the last word before rushing from the room and up to his bedroom, unable to handle the stares of his family who'd never heard him yell that angrily, let alone swear, ignoring Blaine's choked sob and Burt's call.

Blaine looked at Burt and Carole, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't be there. A feeling he'd never felt in the presence of Kurt's loving family, just from his own family whose idea of bringing a child up was a quarterly phone call to check the boy hadn't burned the house down or done something stupid. It left him feeling terrified, what if this was it? The goodbye he'd been scared of for over a year? He started towards Burt but Burt sighed, making Blaine stop and look at him, waiting.

Burt sighed, the boy looked terrified but he couldn't calm Blaine right now, he had his son and step-son to look after. He could sympathise but right now his son's love needed to be out of the house. "Look kid, just go home for now ok? Let Kurt calm down and he'll call you when he's ready to talk. He just needs to be alone to figure everything out." Burt hoped Blaine would be able to feel the sympathy in his voice, he knew from what Kurt told him that Blaine wasn't as lucky as Kurt was to have a family who adored him and waited for everybody to accept and see their child as special and didn't want to send the young man running away.

Blaine stepped back slightly as if Burt had burned him but seeing the sympathy and care in the older man's eyes Blaine bowed his head, nodded, apologised and left quietly, not seeing the figure in the upstairs window that watched him leave.

A few hours later, after he and Carole had consoled Finn and cooked dinner Burt walked up the stairs, looking at his boy's bedroom door, firmly shut as if telling Burt he wasn't welcome in the room. Burt knocked quietly and opened the door gently. The room was in disarray, some of the boxes Kurt had packed were upended, their contents strewn across the normally pristinely kept floor and a few of the pictures from his shelves were on the spread on the floor. Noticeably the pictures of Kurt and Blaine from the two proms were still safely in place, Burt had to bite back a chuckle at the newer one; the two young men sat on a dinosaur with a mock look of horror on Kurt's face and Blaine looking completely happy with bushy hair. He remembered the boys coming home, Blaine glaring at Finn as he kept trying to pet Blaine's hair, fascinated, until Finn had gone to his room to phone Rachel and Kurt had told Burt all about the insane ban on hair gel the class president had imposed complete with pouting from Blaine. How long ago that seemed.

Sat on the bed, staring out at the sunset, was Kurt. Burt sighed and walked over, sitting down next to his motionless son a million lines went through his head, from asking him about what he'd do now to saying he'd must have had some inkling. Looking at the boy, tears rolling silently down his cheeks Burt just took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry son."

Kurt sniffled, glancing at him. "I'm sorry I yelled, and swore earlier."

Burt chuckled, not what he was expecting. "Don't be sorry Kurt; you had a right to be upset. I wish I knew how to make this right. We were so sure you'd get in. Don't worry about Blaine, he'll understand."

Kurt looked at him and the look on his face scared Burt slightly. It was something he'd seen on Kurt's face before and hoped he'd never see again. There was nothing in his eyes.

"I don't think so this time Dad." Kurt said quietly.

Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt tighter. "Don't say that Kurt. You should have seen that boy as he left, he's heartbroken, and he loves you. You'll work this out. Just take some time and figure everything out, you can work things out with Blaine, he's not going anywhere."

Kurt looked back at Burt, the tears forming in his eyes again "But Dad, neither am I."

Blaine struggled to unlock the door, tears blinding him as he tried to get the key into the lock and the door open and closed. After the sixth time and dropping the keys twice he managed and slammed the door behind him just as he lost control and tears overwhelmed him. Sinking to the floor he sobbed and wailed, knowing he wouldn't be heard. His boyfriend hadn't got into college and now hated him. He hadn't meant to think about himself or yell at Kurt, he knew his temper and inferiority complex made him say stupid stuff, as the memories of the time at Kurt's washed over him Blaine choked on another sob, he was such a bad boyfriend.

He vaguely noticed the darkness spreading over the house as the sun went down, feeling like the darkness was bleeding into him and washing the light out. Suddenly he realised the phone was ringing. Blaine hauled himself off of the marble floor, rubbing his cheek where he'd been resting on the mat. Not bothering to look at the caller ID he picked up "'Lo?" Feeling the way he did, Blaine felt no desire to answer in the usual polite way.

"Heeey, little brother! How's my Blainey? Did Kurt get into NYADA?" The upbeat voice on the other end made Blaine feel a tiny bit less alone, then more alone in the large house, it almost reached out of the phone and bounced off the walls.

Blaine sighed. Cooper, of course. Ever since he'd visited and he and Blaine had argued, then straightened their differences out Cooper had made an effort to ring Blaine when he could and he'd known Kurt was graduating so had promised to ring to check on his brother. "Cooper please stop calling me that." Blaine said tiredly, ignoring Cooper's questions. He didn't know if he could answer either without turning into a wreck again.

"You sound wrong, is everything ok?" Cooper's tone changed to serious and concerned and Blaine almost dropped the cordless. Busted.

Blaine gulped and tried not to let the tears threatening to spill overwhelm his voice. "No, it's not…um. Cooper? Where are you?"

The line was silent for a minute and Blaine took the phone away from his ear to check Cooper hadn't put the phone down when his brother's voice came back through the handset sounding rushed and worried. "Blaine I'm about an hour away, go get some food, wash up and I'll be there soon, ok?"

Blaine nodded, then realised his brother couldn't see him. "Okay Coop. How…how are you an hour away?"

Cooper sighed, obviously trying not to upset Blaine and get too worried before he got home and saw Blaine. "I was in Cleveland doing a show thing for the advert. I'm in the car, just do as I said and I'll be there soon."

With that Cooper hung up and Blaine was alone again, tears rolling down his face. Looking around Blaine realised he hadn't turned the lights on so went around turning them on, and then walked up to his room. He loved his room; it was the only place in the house that had character. There was barely anything in the other rooms, apart from the kitchen and TV room. He'd spent so many times with Kurt here. Talking, making out, listening to music; he'd lost his virginity, and taken Kurt's in this room.

Looking in his mirror Blaine realised how bad he looked. His hair was messed up from running his fingers through it and the meeting with the door; his curls were coming loose, the gel clumping in them. His face was tear-tracked and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, if only Kurt could see him now. Blaine stuck his tongue out at his mirror doppel-ganger and took in his messed up clothes, in his haste he'd ripped one of his shirt-cuffs almost right off. That shirt would have to go; luckily it wasn't one of his favourites. Blaine sighed and wandered into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes. He washed quickly and put a hot flannel over his face, hoping he wouldn't look too bad when Cooper arrived. Anderson men weren't great with emotions and he couldn't imagine Cooper coping with him messy, puffy-faced and stinky.

Blaine half-chuckled, half-sobbed at that. The Andersons, like they were some great family. Parents who learned from their parents how to raise a child. His parents weren't the touchy-feely kind at all. Blaine had barely been spoken to since he was 4 by Max and Calia Anderson. They threw money at things, so they sent Blaine away to school, had a house they barely lived in purely for Blaine to stay in, encouraged Cooper's Hollywood dreams and then mostly abandoned them when Cooper's talent amounted to a jingle for an internet credit rating website and Blaine came out. With Max and Calia for parents was it so surprising their children turned out to be complete messes?

Blaine sighed at himself. He looked marginally better, even if he still felt like the bottom of his world had fallen out. The teen trudged slowly into his room and dressed in a t-shirt and track bottoms, not caring about how he looked. He didn't want to care for tonight. Halfway down the stairs the lock turned and Cooper poked his head around the door. Blaine smiled, knowing it didn't meet his eyes and looking away when his brother noticed and stared at him. "Hey Coop."

Cooper stepped in, setting down his bag and waited for Blaine to get to the bottom of the stairs before wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Despite everything they'd been through he was still Blaine's big brother and felt like he should be there for the teen more, hearing his voice earlier had worried Cooper so he'd sped over instead of going to dinner as he'd planned. Cooper felt wet seeping into his shoulder and realised Blaine's shoulders were shaking, he was crying. Cooper moved back as Blaine wiped his eyes. "Hey, what's going on little bro? Did something happen to Kurt?"

Blaine nodded, gulping, trying to calm down, he hadn't wanted to do this again. "He…he didn't get into N...NYADA and we had a fight, he hates me."

Cooper looked at him, shocked. Blaine had shown him a video of Kurt singing and he was amazing, he'd been so proud of his little brother for finding someone so talented and loving as Kurt that he'd even started calling Kurt his 'Brother-Out-Of-Law' which Blaine had banned him from calling Kurt to his face.

"How can I make this better?" He asked Blaine, willing to do anything to stop the younger man from crying.

Blaine looked at him, wondering the same thing. "I don't think you can Coop, I have to wait 'til Kurt calms down. I…I was self-centred. He didn't get into NYADA and all I could think about was his transcript being so empty because he spent his free-time with me."

Cooper looked at him, confused. "Blaine that doesn't make sense."

Blaine chuckled sadly, none of it did. "I accused him of blaming me for his transcript only having Glee Club and football on it because he said he spent his free-time with me, Rachel got in and she was in 19 clubs."

Cooper nodded, finally understanding. He looked his brother up and down, wondering how Blaine would take it if he told him he was an idiot. Finally he decided not to and looked around. "Have you eaten yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "No I haven't."

Cooper stared at him slightly "I was an hour, what were you doing in an hour?" Blaine looked at Cooper incredulously and Cooper took a step back. "Never mind. Ok how about I get us some pizzas, no, no arguing, I'll get some beers and ice cream too. We'll pig out and watch some movies."

Blaine nodded weakly, his argument about his waistline dying as Cooper looked at him sternly. Oh well, he felt like crap, might as well go for it and enjoy the night. Not caring might help for a while. Blaine watched his brother race back out of the door and waited until the headlights and roar of Cooper's car had receded before taking a deep, shuddery breath and letting himself have another few tears before going to set the dvd player up. The TV room was another room Blaine liked here. It had big, cushy couches he and Kurt had curled up on many times and watched something. They both liked musicals and Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera lay on the brown mottled carpet, mocking him slightly. Blaine glared at the inanimate objects, taking Phantom out of the player and shoving them roughly back into the DVD stand. He stared at the stand for a while, debating what Cooper would want to watch and ignoring When Harry Met Sally near the top. Finally he picked out Ocean's Thirteen, Nine and Country Strong and turned to put the DVDs on the side but almost dropped them. On the shelf was a picture of him and Kurt smiling at the camera, curled up together. Luckily before another bout of crying could take over Cooper came in and saw him standing there.

Cooper looked at Blaine sympathetically. His brother looked so lost, staring at a picture of him and his boyfriend. This wasn't Blaine, his brother always looked so confident and dapper and not for the first time Cooper cursed his parent's inadequate parenting, preparing Blaine or himself mentally to be able to cope with things like this. Quickly he covered the distance and stood in front of Blaine, it seemed to snap the teen out his daze and he looked at Cooper. Cooper smiled back slightly. "Hey buddy. I got the pizzas and beer, I hope you like rocky road ice cream," He waited for Blaine to nod back before walking towards the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder "I got meat feast, you like that right? Course you do. It's got extra sausage!"

Blaine smiled, his brother was insane, snorting slightly he looked over "You're so crude Cooper."

Cooper grinned, that was more like it. "You love it. Where would you be without me embarrassing you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched as he set out two plates and came back, the plates laden and gave Blaine the bag of beers. Blaine set the beers out on the table and put the plates with them. "So, I picked out Ocean's Thirteen, Country Strong and Nine. What do you want to watch first, or we can totally pick something else."

Cooper chuckled. "You really are gay. Ok Nine first, there's some pretty hot ladies in that."

Blaine smirked and watched Cooper put the DVD in and sit down. "You noticed."

Cooper laughed and pointed to Blaine's half of the couch. "Sit. Let's watch this thing."

The two brothers spent the night watching the movies, getting drunk and fighting over the ice-cream. Cooper hoped he'd at least taken the younger man's mind off the horrible day he'd had and seeing him laugh, sing and fight with him, he felt like he'd achieved his goal.

Halfway through Country Strong, their last DVD Cooper looked over and noticed Blaine was fast asleep. His head leant on the armrest and his arms crossed protectively over his chest. He looked peaceful and happy but Cooper knew he needed to go to his own bed or be cranky and painful the next morning. Checking the clock he realised it was a little after 2am, yeah definitely bed time. Cooper leant over and shook Blaine's shoulder gently, making him stir and raise his head, blinking. "Hey Blaine, time to go to bed squirt."

Blaine groaned and stretched. "Cooper, don't call me that. Did anyone ring tonight?"

Cooper looked over at the phone, it had been silent all night, had Blaine really thought Kurt would calm down that quickly? "No bud he's not rung, just give him time. Do you need help? You drank a lot tonight."

Blaine snorted, looking at the bottles on his side. "No I'm good," he tried standing and almost fell, making Cooper stand up quickly to steady him. "Urgh, maybe. Yeah thanks."

Cooper helped Blaine upstairs and left him to change and go to sleep. After tidying up and locking up the house he opened Blaine's door quietly, the younger Anderson was lying on his stomach, his face turned towards the door on top of the covers in the pyjamas he only wore when feeling ill or bad, snoring loudly.

The morning sun filtered through the windows and washed the room with bright colour, making the white walls and shelves brighter, stinging Kurt's eyes. The door opened and Burt looked around, his eyes landing on his son, wiping his eyes and looking back at him. "Hey Kurt, breakfast's ready. Come on down when you're ready."

"Okay dad."

Burt nodded and closed the door, noticing that at some time between him going back downstairs, leaving Kurt alone and this morning, Kurt had cleaned up and the pictures of Blaine had moved to his bedside table, one on the bed as if he'd slept with it. He smiled, whatever had gone on between them Blaine always seemed to be at the front of his son's mind, calming him without even being there. He'd liked the kid from the moment he met him, embarrassing advice and wake-ups notwithstanding. Blaine was a good kid, good for Kurt; he knew they'd figure it out.

Kurt appeared ten minutes later in a blue top and jeans, his feet covered by dazzling slippers Carole had got him for Christmas. Finn looked up at him and raised his hand, Kurt smiled and high-fived him lightly. Finn nodded and went back to his cereal as Burt and Carole exchanged a look. They'd both raised pretty good kids. Kurt sat down, sighing quietly as Burt put a bowl in front of him and Kurt poured himself some Cheerio's, smirking and poking the box with his spoon before digging in. Finn looked at the box and chuckled, patting Kurt's back.

Burt and Carole looked at each other again, not sure how to proceed. "So, have you boys decided what you'll do? Do you want to talk about it today?" Burt said, watching both his son and step-son closely.

Finn spoke up first, his mouth full of cereal. "Don't know, might join the Army."

Burt, Carole and Kurt stared at him and all three shouted at the same time. "What?"

Finn looked up at them, swallowing his cereal before speaking again. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a while now. If I didn't get into the Actor's Studio I could join the Army and change things. I want to him to be proud of me; I couldn't change the Dishonourable Discharge so now I can be the best soldier for him."

Carole stared at her son, shocked and slightly teary. Her son had good morals and ideals but she didn't want to lose him too. "We…we'll talk about this Finn, later. Kurt, have you thought about what you're going to do?"

Kurt looked into his cereal, making his cheerio's twirl with his spoon. "I need to talk to Blaine, I don't know yet."

Burt patted his shoulder as Carole smiled at Kurt. "That's a good idea son."

Breakfast finished in silence and Kurt went upstairs to change and phone Blaine, as he went into his room he heard his father's voice asking Finn if he was sure, looking down the stairs he could see them all sitting in the front room, just like yesterday, except Finn had his head bowed instead of him.

The teen stood in front of the mirror, freshly changed and moisturized. Kurt was psyching himself up, his phone in his hand. Smiling at himself and breathing deeply. "Ok, you can do this. Blaine is," Kurt paused, looking at the two photos of Blaine on the side table and the two of them both on the shelf. "Blaine's wonderful, crazy, and a little self-centred but he's 17. I shouldn't have sworn at him," Kurt blushed, giggling at himself. "Talking to myself and I'm calling HIM crazy. Ok, I can do this."

The phone rang, waking Blaine out of his sleep and making his hung-over head scream. Picking up the phone he wasn't sure if he could speak, let alone listen. "Urgh, um hello?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine shot upright, ignoring every muscle protesting and his head screaming louder for the effort. The voice he'd wanted to hear since he'd been told to leave the Hummel-Hudson house. "Kurt, hi!"

Kurt looked at the phone then brought it back to his ear. "Hi. Can we talk?"

Blaine's eyes widened and his heart sunk to the bottom of his body, feeling like throwing up, Blaine tried to keep his voice steady, praying silently that Kurt wasn't breaking up with him. "Sure, um do you want me to come over? I just woke up so I need to shower and stuff but I can be there in," He checked the clock, whoa, 10.52am. "About half an hour, ish?"

Kurt's voice crackled over the line, was his voice breaking slightly? "No, can I come over? We really need to talk alone."

"Oh. Yeah I'll get showered and changed then. See you soon!" Blaine tried to keep his voice light, tears welling up and needing to throw up badly.

As soon as Kurt hung up Blaine ran to the bathroom and threw up, washed his mouth out and brushed his teeth, not noticing Cooper in his doorway grinning at him. "You ok squirt?"

Blaine glared at him. "I asked you not to call me that. Kurt's coming over I need to get ready. I need to sort out my hair, I need to…you need to go."

Cooper chuckled, putting his hand over his heart and pouting. "Oh Blaine I never took you for the heartless one night stand kind of guy."

Blaine glared at him again from his own doorway, a look partially lost with his wild hair. "You're disgusting."

Cooper laughed and waved his hand. "It's ok I get it, lots of talking to do and stuff. I'll make myself scarce for a few hours. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Coop, for everything." Blaine gave his brother a meaningful look before shutting his door, trying to pick out the right clothes. He wanted to be casual but not look like he wasn't bothered. Settling on a dark blue Henley shirt and black slacks he rushed back into the bathroom, showering as quick as he could, shampooing and conditioning his hair before running back to his room, wrapped up in his towel and ignoring Cooper downstairs catcalling.

Blaine finally got his hair gelled perfectly, letting his hair curl slightly as he knew Kurt loved his hair slightly curly, he stared at himself in the mirror, smiling. He looked much better than last night. Downstairs he heard Cooper open the door then heard his voice quietly.

"Hi Kurt, he's upstairs, good to see you."

Blaine closed his eyes, banging his head carefully on the mirror. Oh Cooper.

Blaine looked around quickly and couldn't see anything out of place, he didn't want to upset Kurt and make him hate him more. Blaine walked to his door as Kurt got to the top of the stairs and suddenly Blaine was overtaken by a wave of love for this man. He looked beautiful. His hair was lightly styled; he was wearing a simple pale blue top with 'Superstar' across it, white jeans and sneakers. As Kurt looked up at him Blaine couldn't stop staring into his eyes, the deepest blue, he'd never get sick of staring into Kurt's eyes.

"Hi." Kurt spoke first, seeing the look of love and awe on Blaine's face and blushing, he looked Blaine over, he'd obviously tried hard to look right for Kurt and he smirked at the dark blue and black contrasting with his pale blue and white choices.

Blaine finally found his voice, hoping his voice would work and he wouldn't embarrass himself completely. "Hi. Where do you want to talk? We can go downstairs or we can stay up here, or, uhm."

Kurt smiled at him, Blaine was so cute flustered. "You're babbling Blaine. Your room's fine."

Blaine blinked and stepped back, his smile breaking through the worry seeping through him. "O…okay," He let Kurt enter and watched as the older teen sat on the bed, looking up at him expectantly before he sat down himself, staring at the wood floor, kicking slightly at a corner of the black and white carpet.

Kurt looked at Blaine's profile; he looked so sad and worried. Kurt took a deep breath, making Blaine look at him and Kurt was captured by his boyfriend's hazel eyes, shining golden in the light. "Blaine I wanted to talk about yesterday. I wanted to apologise-"

Blaine cut him off. "Me too." Hoping his apology would stop Kurt breaking up with him but it just made the teen raise his eyebrow at him. Oops.

"Really, Blaine? Anyway I wanted to say sorry for anything I said that may have sounded like I was blaming you. I wasn't, obviously and I wanted to apologise for swearing at you." Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine; the other teen still looked scared and chastised by his remark. He could understand how Blaine's mind immediately connected with the worst, he'd been gearing up for being left alone for weeks and after the whole Chandler debacle they'd been better, but he could still see Blaine looking slightly terrified for a split second every time Kurt spoke, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Blaine nodded. Kurt had only really got angry at him a few times and all of those times had been horrible experiences he'd never wanted to have again but it didn't sound like Kurt was leaving him, yet. "I'm sorry too Kurt, I'm sorry for keeping going to that place. I'm really trying to stop but I can't help it. I should have known you were venting and not blaming me, I hope you can forgive me. I want to grow old with you like you told me, how you saw the end of your life. I'm really, really sorry, we can work this out. Please, please don't leave me." Blaine choked on the last sentence, his words getting faster until he knew his voice was cracking, tears falling down, Kurt must think he's an idiot.

Kurt sighed, his love for the helpless mess reigning over the anger from last night. "Oh Blaine, what am I going to do with you?" Kurt watched Blaine as his head whipped around to stare at him and Kurt took a tissue from the box by the bed, ignoring the dozen or so already there and gently wiped Blaine's tears. "I can understand why you go there, with all the people who keep leaving you alone. You've lost people in your life Blaine, I have too but it doesn't mean you're going to lose me over a little argument about me spending time with you instead of being in clubs with people who don't want me there. Who do you think I'd rather spend my time with?"

Blaine let out a burst of laughter, grasping Kurt's hand that wasn't drying his eyes. "I'm really pathetic aren't I?"

Kurt smiled at him and leant his forehead against Blaine's, looking into the golden eyes of the man he loved. "Only a little bit, but I wouldn't change you for anything."

Blaine smiled at him, looking at their joined hands then back into the azure seas that were Kurt's eyes. "I don't deserve you."

Kurt leaned back upright and looked at Blaine, smirking. "Oh yes, you do," He got up and sat down on the middle of the bed, like he'd done a million times and waited for Blaine to scramble onto the bed and sit facing him. "We'll sort things out Blaine, but you and me, this. Is going nowhere, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Blaine's smile quirked up into a smirk, he was feeling more and more himself every second. "A few more times? Maybe?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, unfolding his legs and opening his arms, Blaine crawled over and sat in his arms, his back against Kurt's chest, his head turned and looking at Kurt as Kurt leant down, his eyes slipping closed as their lips met. "I love you Blaine Anderson, even if you are completely ridiculous."

Blaine's breath caught, turning in Kurt's arms, wrapping how arms around his boyfriend. "I love you too Kurt Hummel, even if you are too good for me."

Kurt knocked their foreheads together again, noticing the slight wince from Blaine. "Stop it. You're perfect for me; now show me how much you love me."

Blaine's eyes widened, did he really mean it? Sure they'd made out and had sex many times but for a while all their time was taken up with his insecurities and Kurt's preparations for New York. Smiling shyly Blaine leant in, feeling the familiar spark as their lips connected, sliding over each other, lips parting and tongues tasting each other as their kisses deepened, Kurt was making little whimpering noises to his moans, turning him on. Finally they broke away, panting and flushed, grinning at each other. Kurt took his top off and threw it off to the side, daring Blaine to do the same with his own top. Blaine loved this side of Kurt, ever since their first time his boyfriend had gotten more bold in the bedroom department and would tell Blaine what to do and challenge him. Frankly Blaine loved it. Blaine took his shirt off, enjoying the look Kurt was giving him and enjoying the view himself.

Kurt watched Blaine, letting their eyes wander over each other's smooth chests, feeling himself getting harder. He looked down at Blaine's pants to see how much he was affecting the tan-skinned man, Blaine's evident arousal making him even harder, Kurt's mouth watered, wanting his lover badly. Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes to see the younger man staring at him, his eyes half-lidded and smouldering. Blaine reached down to his zipper, dragging it down slowly and shucking his pants off teasingly until they lay on the bedroom floor with their shirts.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You went commando? Expecting something were we Mr Anderson?"

Blaine looked down, blushing furiously; he'd forgotten his boxers in his rush to be ready for Kurt. "I…No, you try getting dressed and perfect in half an hour!"

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine's cheek, kissing him chastely before taking off his own pants, showing he'd gone commando too.

Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw went slack, almost hitting the bed. "You…you went commando."

Kurt nodded, smirking, ridding himself of his shoes and socks while Blaine stared. "Yes. I, unlike my poor, insecure beloved, came over to talk, and get some good lovin' from the man I love."

"You know, mocking me isn't conducive to me being hard enough to fuck that smirk off your face." Blaine pouted, crossing his arms and acting outraged while remaining as hard as ever and laughing inside.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah you keep saying that honey, c'mere." Kurt crossed the air parting them and kissed Blaine, letting the other man lead the kiss and Blaine kissed him back passionately, pushing Kurt down on the bed, narrowing his eyes when the kiss broke and Kurt smirked at him.

Blaine opened his bedside drawer and rummaged, finding the lube when he felt Kurt's hands roaming over his ass, he closed his eyes, staying still for a moment as his love explored. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes, climbing back over Kurt, lube in hand. "What, baby?"

Kurt smiled at him, bringing a hand up and curling his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling Blaine down to kiss him deeply. "You're so hot, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine moaned into the kiss, lying down on top of Kurt, lining up their mouths, chests and cocks, letting the feelings of desire, love and want wash over him. "I love you too Kurt, so much."

Later, Blaine watched Kurt sleep; his gorgeous boyfriend looked so peaceful. It was hard at this second to believe the young man's heart had been so cruelly ripped out such a short time ago. Blaine took a deep breath, looking over at his desk drawer. He'd made a promise to Kurt, and Burt, long ago and he was going to fulfil it, even if Kurt killed him.

Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine be silly as they got ready; the younger teen's hair still wet from their shower and not yet gelled was curly and wild. Kurt remembered seeing his hair at the prom after Brittney had made him was his gel out. His hair wasn't as bushy as it had been, mostly because he'd washed and conditioned it properly and Kurt had told him more than once he looked even more handsome this way, but he could never convince Blaine to stop gelling his hair.

Blaine whirled around, showing off his outfit. A purple top with black jeans and sneakers complimenting the black jeans, sneakers and sky blue top Kurt was wearing, he'd left clothing at Blaine's before and it didn't surprise him that Blaine had put them in their own drawer; he'd done it for Blaine too. "What do you think?"

Kurt clapped, smiling broadly, he had an amazing boyfriend. "Handsome as ever cutie."

Blaine grinned, looking himself over. "Yeah? Thanks baby, though I'm not as handsome as my gorgeous, sexy, amazing boyfriend."

"You're sappy." Kurt laughed, feeling giddy from all the attention and adoration, forgetting his pain for a while longer, Blaine was so good at this.

Blaine winked, tugging Kurt up and into his arms and kissing him deeply then leaning away and pushing Kurt away slightly. "Ok baby go get in the car, I'll be right behind you."

Kurt paused at the doorway. "What are you doing?" Blaine was going towards his desk, obviously hiding something he didn't want Kurt to see.

Blaine sighed and shooed him from the room. "Go. I'll be right there, promise."

Kurt smiled and skipped down the stairs, saying bye to Cooper as he came in, having been true to his word and left them alone for just under 4 hours. Kurt buckled himself into his car and waited, his hands gripping the steering wheel, breathing deeply. He could do this.

Inside the house Blaine was collecting the things from inside his desk drawer and checking everything was there as Cooper wandered in, leaning against the doorway.

"What's that squirt?" Cooper asked, happy that both Kurt and his brother seemed happy and watched as Blaine grabbed things out of his drawer.

Blaine turned and mock-glared at Cooper, shoving a box into his coat and holding the folder under his arm. "Cooper I told you about calling me that. These are presents for Kurt."

Cooper grinned, walking with Blaine back downstairs and to the door. "Good luck Blaine, you're a good man. I'm proud of you."

Blaine stood in the doorway, stunned for a second before grinning and hugging Cooper tight. "Thank you Coop, you're pretty awesome yourself." Blaine let go and left, getting into the car with Kurt, putting the folder into the back and waving to Cooper as they drove away.

Kurt glanced at the folder in the backseat, curious. "What's that Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, placing his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. "It's a surprise Kurt, just trust me."

Kurt nodded, he'd always trusted Blaine, even when Sebastian was sniffing around he'd put it down to Blaine's naivety and stupidity, he'd never even fancied Sebastian and he'd forever be scarred by the mistakes he'd made over that time, he'd almost been blinded.

The drive carried on quietly, Blaine staring at Kurt adoringly, claiming glances from Kurt and leaning over to nuzzle his older lover's neck a few times. Blaine had asked how things had gone with Finn and Kurt told him his step-brother wanted to join the army. Blaine's mouth had dropped open, disbelieving Finn would go that far but Kurt had told him to leave it, it was between Finn, Carole and Burt. Blaine nodded, glancing at the backseat.

Finally they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house, Kurt took a deep breath and he and Blaine smiled at each other. Kurt went to open the door and Blaine grabbed the folder from the backseat and patted his pocket before joining Kurt.

Burt and Carole were waiting for them in the hallway; they both gave the two men a hug and then went into the front room. Kurt looked around, Finn was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Finn?"

Carole glanced at Burt then back to Kurt and Blaine, sitting on the couch, Blaine sitting on a folder. "He's upstairs, thinking about what he's going to do."

Burt sat forward in his seat, leaning his elbows on his knees and looked at Kurt. "Do you know what you're going to do yet, son?"

Kurt shook his head and glanced at Blaine who was chewing his lip slightly and Kurt squeezed his arm to get him to stop. "Not yet, we wanted to talk to you both about it."

Burt nodded then looked at Blaine, motioning for him to talk.

Blaine took a deep breath then turned towards Kurt, taking the folder out from underneath him. "Kurt you know I got you monogrammed towels for your graduation present?"

"Y…yeah, why?" Kurt looked between Blaine, Burt and Carole, not understanding what the towels, which were cute he had to say; monogrammed on one side with a pattern and flourished KH, the arms of the K twisting around the H while on the other side was KH +BA twisting and flourishing around each other, surrounded by a heart; had to do with the folder Blaine was nervously gripping.

Blaine grinned, watching his boyfriend's mind work and think about the towels Blaine had given him. "Well they weren't your real gift. Depending on you getting into NYADA I got two. One for if you got in and one for if you didn't, with the other coming later."

Kurt blinked. "Okay, you're making me nervous, what's going on?"

Blaine shoved the folder into Kurt's hands, opening it and taking out letters in plastic pockets to keep them safe and dry. "I know you just applied to NYADA but I wanted to prepare for if you didn't get in. I'm not saying I didn't believe in you, I do, so much, but I wanted you to have a back-up plan. As much as I'd love you to stay in Lima here with me, you're not. I'm not keeping you here and wherever you go, I can go next year."

Kurt's breath caught, looking through all the acceptance letters. NYADA hadn't wanted him but all these places did. He was good enough for them. Kurt blinked away happy tears, recognising the stamps of Julliard, Studio 7 Actor's Academy, Berklee, USC Berkeley, Michigan, Ohio and a few others. "Y…you did this for me?"

Blaine smiled; moving closer, his shoulder bumped against Kurt's and pointed at Ohio's letter. "That's the selfish one."

Kurt burst out crying, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, tugging his boyfriend around so he could cry on his shoulder and Burt came over, wrapping them both in his arms as Kurt cried.

After a while Kurt stopped crying and Burt let go of them, moving back as Kurt lifted his head and looked at them all. "I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you. I love you all so much."

Blaine leant in and kissed Kurt then let go of him and fished in his coat pocket as Burt sat back down, reaching out for Carole's hand, looking at each other lovingly. Blaine spoke. "Baby, I said there's another gift, I want to give it to you now, ok?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded, unable to trust his voice to speak.

Blaine found the box and slipped off the couch and knelt, holding Kurt's hands as the older teen's eyes widened impossibly big and he gasped. "Kurt, I love you. You've made my life so happy and made me feel so loved since I met you, even through my stupidity and insecurities you've loved me and given me everything. Now I want to give you this. I know we can't get married and you don't think teen marriage is a good idea, I'm not asking you to marry me. This ring is a promise, to both of us, that whatever happens to us we'll stay as we are right now. In love and happy, astounding each other every second we're together."

Kurt started crying again as Blaine finished his speech and slipped Kurt's ring on, Kurt slipping the other ring on Blaine's finger. "Oh Blaine, thank you. I love you so much. You're amazing." Kurt stared at the ring as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck and crying himself. It was beautiful, understated but flashy. It was platinum, accented with diamond, sapphire and ruby stars. Kurt laughed at the significance. Sapphire for his eyes and red for Blaine, one of his favourite colours and the colour of the Dalton Warbler uniform that had brought them together.

Kurt closed his eyes, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine interlaces their fingers and he knows. Whatever happens next, the choices, decisions, tears and new starts; Kurt is loved. The journey will be hard, but they'll be ok.

I've got a hard road to travel

And a rough, rough way to go

But I can't turn back

My heart is fixed

My mind's made up

I'll never stop

My faith will see me through – Rachel Collier Hard Road To Travel


End file.
